


两个世界的交点 Cross World

by lokitsch



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokitsch/pseuds/lokitsch
Summary: *灵感来源于N52斜线刊第一卷，主宇宙超人和Earth-2竹马超蝙的故事，本文魔改Earth-2超蝙为恋人设定*两超一蝙，可以代入登超/亨超/贝蝙*预警见Tag，3P纯pwp大量dirty talk，预警预警预警
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 29





	两个世界的交点 Cross World

“噢！”

这是克拉克这个月以来，第二次撞上大宅东翼的那座装饰雕像了——他习惯按自己记忆中韦恩庄园的地图来行走，然而他老是忘记，自己现在并不在那个地球上。

“啊该死……”

他有些心虚地停下脚步，检查雕像表面是否被钢铁之躯撞出了痕迹，却心不在焉。此时的他在为其余的事情烦恼着，事实上，唯一一件让他烦扰的事情。

——这个世界的超人和蝙蝠侠。

他并非对自己有个平行宇宙的分身感到惊奇或怎样，毕竟，当你爸妈坐在餐桌前，捧着你的双手告诉你，其实你是从一艘火箭里捡回来的时候，你就应该对空间跳跃、平行宇宙、超自然力量这些名词做好准备了；他也不是第一次来这个地球，他们给这里编号什么来着，地球-2？总之一两年前，在他还没完全披上超人制服的时候，他和他那个世界的蝙蝠侠就已经来过这儿一次了。这次地球-2的人们请他过来，是为了帮忙解决一场棘手的的外星入侵——然而，此刻危机解除，他心里的不安却愈发浓重起来。

让他烦躁的，是这个地球上超人和蝙蝠侠的亲密关系。

绝对不是因为他对同性恋有什么抵触，克拉克甚至考虑过在六月把自己的披风换成彩虹配色。相反，如荆棘一般勒着克拉克的心的，是艳羡、嫉妒以至于无地自容——这个地球上超人和蝙蝠侠的关系像一面毫不留情的镜子，把他心底最深处的秘密映照得一览无遗。

他早就爱上布鲁斯了，他的那个。

尽管那个混蛋从他们第一次见面开始，就自大得不可一世，但每每想到两人坐在公园长椅上，布鲁斯望着他的那个凌厉而挑衅的眼神，克拉克不得不矫情地说，他的灵魂都为此而天旋地转。

就这样，在克拉克的暗恋情愫尚无下文时，地球-2的他们便已经把一切都那么直接地呈现给了他：地球-2的露易丝坐在他旁边，拍着他的肩膀跟他大倒苦水——“像书店里0.99美元的那种恋爱小说，”她吹散咖啡上的热气，挑着眉毛，“你敢相信吗，克拉克入职第二周拜托我帮忙修改一篇稿子，理由是初恋男友受伤了——如果我那个时候知道他说的是布鲁斯·韦恩的话，我会直接把纸糊在他脸上！”

没错，一辆抛锚在堪萨斯的劳斯莱斯，一场别扭的棒球比赛，青梅竹马、童话爱情，这个世界的超人和蝙蝠侠简直是英雄漫画里的恋爱章节——尤其是当克拉克看到蝙蝠侠摘下战术手套后，他无名指上的那枚戒指时。

拉奥，仅仅是那个画面就让他失眠了一整个晚上。

他爱着布鲁斯，他的那个自大狂布鲁斯，这是他不敢开口的秘密——但在这里，他已经在无意中撞见了七八次年长版的自己和蝙蝠侠接吻了！老天，那种感觉就像在看4D版的深夜春梦、在看一部由自己和自己性幻想对象为蓝本的色情片。

那对刻薄的嘴唇尝起来是什么味道呢？失眠的夜晚里，克拉克躺在床上这样想到。平行宇宙的同位体之间，总是有着或多或少的联结，而地球-2的克拉克因为与他成长轨迹相似，更是和他有着格外高的默契——就连克拉克的欲望仿佛也能透过他的氪星皮肤，传递到蝙蝠侠身上一样。

操，克拉克，回神——他无数次在恍惚中对自己这样说。这不是你的地球也不是你的蝙蝠侠，就算他们都打扮得乌漆墨黑也不能证明这之间有什么联系，别把你那点过剩的欲望拿来移情了。

然而他的本能总是与意志背道而驰，克拉克甚至怀疑蝙蝠侠已经识破了他的秘密。不论是哪个地球，蝙蝠侠永远都是世界第一侦探：每次看到他们接吻时，自己的身体动作是不是有些太不自然了？为什么他们两个凑在一起讲话时，自己总是僵直着背过身去？地球-2的布鲁斯是不是早已发现，自己无药可救地爱上他的同位体了？

这样的想法让他身体里某个地方烧得更厉害了。

手指拂过那尊大理石雕像，他摇了摇脑袋，试图努力甩去这些杂念。今晚，他是来告别的，危机解除，明天他就该回自己的地球了。

克拉克穿过空旷的走廊，一步一步挪到布鲁斯门口，那扇华丽的主卧大门看起来有千斤重。

没什么大不了的，你又没做错什么，他们也没做错什么。克拉克在心里默默地对自己说。

深呼吸，敲门。

“进来。”

和他的布鲁斯极度相似、又更年长更低沉的声音。

“呃嗨，布鲁斯，我是来说再见，顺便确认一下明天的传送事宜的……”

他推开门，刚刚在来路上做好的一切心理建设都崩塌为零。

布鲁斯·韦恩坐在卧室里的书桌前，一副刚刚洗完澡的样子。电脑屏幕的蓝光映在他的脸上，照亮了他微湿的发梢；沐浴液的香味夹杂在淡淡的湿气里，猛烈地冲击着克拉克的超级嗅觉；而肇事者本尊则裹在一件蓝黑色的丝绸睡袍里，那料子的颜色和他本人的双眼一模一样。

克拉克握着门把的手忽然间无处安放。

“我猜到是你。”

布鲁斯朝他露出一个熟悉的微笑——他见过那个笑容几次，在战后，摘下头盔的蝙蝠侠偶尔会用这种既亲昵又狡黠的表情看着他的丈夫。

他的丈夫。

克拉克感觉到一阵微妙的眩晕，他停在门口。

“传输器已经准备好了，我们设置的传送时间是明天下午三点，你大概需要提前一个小时到瞭望塔去。”他抬头看着克拉克，并没有对他僵硬的动作表示什么。蝙蝠侠的语气公事公办，只有他眼中猎食性的光芒闪烁着。

布鲁斯故意停顿了一下，似乎意有所指般补充道：

“届时，我和超人会在那等你。”

“呃……不是，我的意思是……”自己的布鲁斯也会有一件这样颜色的睡袍吗——不，停下这些乱七八糟的想法——自从披上披风以来，克拉克似乎很久没这样手忙脚乱过了，“我想、我是说那样的话会很好！”

“嗯哼。”布鲁斯一只手撑着头，微哼了一声，表示他知道了。他钢蓝色的双眼似乎在审查着克拉克，有那么静静的两三秒钟，他们谁也没说话，布鲁斯只是用那种赤裸裸的眼神看着他。

“还有什么要对我说的吗？”

布鲁斯语气轻松地问他，但他好像早就已经拿捏准了克拉克只会保持沉默一样。

“过来，”他最终说道，“有点东西想给你看。”

布鲁斯朝他眨眨眼，克拉克便想也不想地走上前去。

电脑屏幕上什么都没有，邮件箱里的最后一封邮件似乎早已发送完毕，然而，电脑屏幕的光照在一旁的相框上——布鲁斯和他的超人的一张合照。

“看着我。”布鲁斯似乎是发现了他的目光所指，他伸过手去、把那张相框扣在桌上，拇指亲昵地划过照片上超人的脸，电脑在婚戒上落下一点反光。

“看着我。”

布鲁斯的右手抓住克拉克的手腕，低声重复道。他们的视线相接，那一瞬间，克拉克意识到自己的情愫早已被识破，这种念头让他的喉咙又痛又痒。

所以现在是什么，像第一次见面时那样，当个长辈把我教训一遍？或者揶揄两句，其实你知道我仅仅是看你和你的超人接吻，就已经勃起了？总不会给我上一课，教我回到自己的世界之后，要怎么追求那个年轻版的你？

克拉克的脑海中闪过几百个尴尬的想法，但是布鲁斯什么话都没有说，他只是看了克拉克一眼，然后顺从地在他面前跪下。

“布鲁斯……”克拉克被吓了一跳，他惊慌道。

然而布鲁斯只是轻轻地在他手腕上捏了捏，递给他一个安抚性的微笑。

“嘘——”从这个角度看，布鲁斯那双美丽的眼睛几乎是深黑色。年长的男人跪在他的身体前，一只手覆上他的裆部，“闭上你的嘴，smallville，我知道你想要什么。”

“我……”全部的话语和辩解都被一声呻吟所取代了，布鲁斯伸出舌头，讨好地在他裆部那舔了一下。而现在，就算是十个普利策或者诺贝尔文学奖得主加起来，也无法为他辩白了——克拉克硬了。

布鲁斯亲昵而顺从地亲吻着他，手指灵活地解开制服隐藏的拉链，把他的性器从那件氪星战甲里解救出来。他对他的超人这么做过——克拉克在头晕目眩中这样想到——做过成百上千遍了，否则他不可能那么熟练地脱下这件衣服。

布鲁斯没有时间回答他的疑问，他正忙着舔舐克拉克的阴茎。男人的嘴唇包裹着他的龟头，双手则撸动着他的根部，近乎专注地伺候着眼前的这根东西。

“在敲门之前，你就已经勃起了吗？”布鲁斯捧着他的阴茎，狡黠地笑着问他。

克拉克没有精力回答，快感如电流般打过他的脊椎，泯灭了他脑中所有的理性自制；而布鲁斯也不需要答案，他伸出舌头，挑逗地舔过克拉克的冠状沟，又沿着柱身舔过那些血管，直到根部，他张大嘴巴含住了其中一颗圆球。

啧啧的水声传来，布鲁斯似乎是故意把那下流的声音弄得很响亮，他殷勤地含弄着克拉克的阴囊，眼神却挑衅地望着他，那根半勃的阴茎拍在他脸上，如此有冲击力的画面让克拉克口干舌燥。

“你知道吗？”布鲁斯吐出他的阴囊，一丝唾液还挂在他的嘴角边，“他非常喜欢我这样。”

这句话背后的深意让克拉克更硬了，布鲁斯却并未就此善罢甘休，他张开嘴再一次含住了他的阴茎前部，然后努力的吞吃起来。

精准、卖力、淫荡，布鲁斯薄薄的嘴唇被他的性器撑得发红，他仿佛不知觉般，用那个完美的频率吞吐着他的阴茎，熟练而习惯地让超人使用着他的嘴，然后抱着克拉克的大腿，主动地做了一个深喉。

“布鲁斯——”男人口腔的温热和喉壁的挤压差点让他就这么射出来，他看着布鲁斯卖力地吞下整根阴茎、抵抗不由自主的呕吐反应，脸上浮起窒息般的潮红。

十秒、整整十秒，布鲁斯吐出他的阴茎，舔舔自己湿润的嘴唇。

“希望你也能喜欢？”他的声音带上一点沙哑，然而却盖不住那其中宣战般的挑逗意味，“或者你来告诉我你喜欢什么，我的另一个丈夫？”

他张开嘴，盯着克拉克，等待着他的动作。

拉奥上帝或者这个地球上他妈的所有神明啊——克拉克望着自己身下的那张脸，一方面，他的理智和道德感在脑海中发出刺耳的警报声，而另一方面，他看着那张跟自己的布鲁斯极其相似的脸、看着那双眼中不加掩饰的情欲和爱意，冲动几乎是在一瞬间占据了他的身体。

他握住自己的性器，顶弄起布鲁斯的嘴唇。男人也配合地用舌头回应、追逐着他，唾液和前液把他的嘴搞得一塌糊涂。他把阴茎塞进布鲁斯的嘴里，抓住男人的头发，开始在他嘴里浅浅地插动。

“哦拉奥，布鲁斯，你的嘴真的太他妈的舒服了……”克拉克抚摸着柔软的黑发，难以抑制地呻吟。身下的男人变本加厉地吸吮起他的阴茎，且愈发顽劣，开始用牙齿轻柔地咬着他的龟头。

坦诚而亲密，就像吮吸他的丈夫一样。

年长的超人的面孔盘旋在克拉克脑海里：初次见面时，那个男人是怎样揶揄了自己尚未成长完全的超能力；他和他的蝙蝠侠怎样当着自己和布鲁斯的面，旁若无人地斗嘴；战斗结束后，他在瞭望塔隐蔽的角落里亲吻他的丈夫，四下无人，但克拉克的超级听力仍会不受控地捕捉到那急促的心跳声。超人吻着蝙蝠侠，用自己从不敢有的亲昵语调喊他的名字。

“布鲁斯。”

克拉克的喉咙里发出一声压抑的低吼，他轻轻地拽着布鲁斯的头发，示意他站起身来。他把一个用力的吻印在男人湿漉漉的嘴唇上——而布鲁斯也回应了他。

是他的布鲁斯也不是他的布鲁斯。

他们在激烈地吻中跌跌撞撞地走向卧室里的那张大床。中途，布鲁斯的那件睡袍被脱掉了，轻薄的丝绸滑落在地，他底下什么都没有穿——显然，在敲门之前就已经为幻想而勃起的人，可不止克拉克一个。

他们几乎是摔进那张床里。

“呃，老天！”

布鲁斯压在他身上，惩罚性地咬了口他的下巴，撑起身子来戏谑地看着他：“你还真是着急啊，年轻人。”

“你敢说他年轻的时候不是这样？”

克拉克的手揽上他的腰，留恋地抚摸着其上交错的伤痕和那对腰窝。

“啊这个嘛……”布鲁斯的双手游走在他胸膛上，他抚摸着制服上的那个“S”，若有所思道，“很不幸，我没有办法反驳你——虽然你的脾气明显比他更坏一些，但在这种事上，我的丈夫向来是很冲动的类型。”

他的手指精准地落在制服的暗扣上，解开那面披风，把它随手扔在床下。

“一个秘密送给你，别告诉哥谭公报或者凯特·格兰特。”

布鲁斯俯下身，贴进他的耳边：

“克拉克确实相当急躁——我们的第一次是17岁，肯特农场的草堆上。”

很好，感谢黄太阳，感谢他的超级自制力，否则他一定会因为单纯的这一句话就射出来的。

“所以你是在我身上追忆你们的美好时光吗？拉奥保佑我的布鲁斯不要像你一样混蛋。”

“噢！”布鲁斯因为他的回答而开心地笑起来，他捧着克拉克的脸，“他一定会的，年轻人，我向你保证，他说不定是个比我还难缠的混蛋。但你就是喜欢这样，不是吗？”

他替克拉克脱下他的制服，现在他们两个完全赤裸相对了。

“以及，不，我没有把你当做他的替代品，如果那样的话，我还不如去对着电子相册撸一发。”

“把这当成礼物，克拉克，一个来自蝙蝠侠和超人的礼物。我们爱的都是另一个人，你知道的——但今晚，我们总能来点不一样的。”

布鲁斯的手抚摸过他的腹肌，顺着腹股沟，往下，直到轻轻地握住他的阴茎。

“替我向你的蝙蝠侠问好。”

克拉克把他带入一个混乱的吻中，一个无所保留的吻。那些在他心里盘根错节的感情因为这个吻而释放，同时还有更多，他不敢触碰的背德快感将他们两人淹没。

布鲁斯咬着他的下唇，力道大得足够将一个普通人咬出血。他的手撸动着他们两人的阴茎，喉咙里发出野兽般的低吼。

“布鲁斯、布鲁斯……”

克拉克喃喃着这个名字，紧紧地揽着他的背，感受着怀中人灼热的体温。他在迷乱中射了今晚的第一次，白色的精液溅得布鲁斯满腹都是。

“Emmm……”布鲁斯满意地看着掌心中的白浊，坐起身来，整个人骑在克拉克胯上。他盯着克拉克有些失神的双眼，伸出舌头，一点一点舔干净自己手上的液体。

“你看，其实平行宇宙间还是有很多不同的嘛。”他拭掉克拉克龟头上悬着的那点精液，朝身下的人做了个鬼脸，“他的阴茎比你更翘、血管也更多一点，而你的精液也更苦一些。”

“相当学术性的评价，谢谢。”

克拉克躺在床上，欣赏着薄汗下布鲁斯健美的身体：“也希望我能从我的蝙蝠侠那听到这样的话。”

“嗯哼，为我的同位体能有这么热情的一个追求者，而感到由衷的高兴。”

布鲁斯从克拉克身上翻下来，坐在一旁的床上。克拉克注意到他还半硬着的阴茎：

“你还硬着，需要我帮你……”

“No, my boy.”

他打断他。语气中有那么些年长者的宠溺和蝙蝠侠特有的得意。

“我说了这是一份礼物，来自蝙蝠侠和超人的礼物。”

他把“超人”这个词咬得很重。

“你没有仔细听吗，超级听力，你应该听见他的心跳声的——别放松警惕，克拉克，派对才刚刚开始呢。”

克拉克疑惑地打开超级听力，自己的喘息、布鲁斯激烈的心跳——以及大宅窗外的第三个人，那个和他的心跳极为相似的声音。

他转过头去，韦恩主卧窗纱摇曳的露天阳台上，一抹鲜艳的红色缓缓飘落。克拉克看见超人的脸，他不为所动地推开那扇玻璃门，红色的靴子踏上室内的地毯。

“对不起，布鲁斯，稍微来晚了一点。”

超人朝着克拉克歪了歪头，笑着说：“你好，克拉克。”

克拉克半躺在布鲁斯的床上，晕头转向地处理着眼前的一切。他不确定自己是不是还该自称克拉克或者别的什么，当一张床上有两个超人的时候，你总会为这种小事而苦恼一会的。

当然，那仅仅占用了他大脑的一小部分，他几乎98%的意识，都被迫用来处理眼前过度冲击的画面：超人坐在床边，布鲁斯探过身去和他接吻。那个吻黏腻而热情，他们的唇舌间发出色情的水声，而布鲁斯的嘴角还挂着一点刚刚蹭上去的、克拉克的精液。

“看起来你们玩得很好，不是吗？”卡尔一只手捧着自己丈夫的脸，另一只手则在布鲁斯的腰际游走着，抚摸着他凌厉的腰线和弹性十足的屁股。

“是啊，堪萨斯，”布鲁斯凑上前去，舔了一下他的嘴唇，“就等你呢，round two.”

“我的同位体让你这么性致昂扬吗？B，你今晚相当的淫荡啊。”超人覆在他耳边低声地说，可那声音被克拉克的超级听力放大到一清二楚。他的同位体用那双无辜的天蓝色眸子看着他，嘴里却和自己的丈夫讲着最私密的床笫之语。

超人揽着布鲁斯的腰，朝克拉克开口道：

“在和你的蝙蝠侠吐露真心之前，准备好学习一些实用的经验了吗？”

卡尔朝着他挑挑眉，露出他惯常的微笑。他掐了一下布鲁斯的屁股，男人的喉咙里发出一声舒服的呻吟，随即便转过身来，把头枕在克拉克腰上，乖乖地翘起屁股。

“别急，看着就行了，克拉克。”布鲁斯望着他说，可他脸上的表情明明象征着相反的含义。

卡尔没有解去制服，仅仅脱掉了靴子和披风。

“你在浴室里准备过了，亲爱的。”他跪在布鲁斯身后，轻轻地打了两下那对浑圆的屁股。

躺在他腹上的布鲁斯发出猫一样的咕噜声，随即把腰塌得更下。克拉克所有荒谬的猜想仿佛都在今晚得到了证实——蝙蝠侠披风下紧窄的腰线，背上交错的伤疤，制服下因为常年包裹而苍白的皮肤，和他对疼痛敏感变态的渴求。

卡尔看了他一眼，他一定是听见了自己愈发快速的心跳声，但他并没有为此而停顿。他弯下腰去，朝那个臀缝里吐了两口唾沫，随即便舔上了布鲁斯的肛口。

“呃啊！”

布鲁斯几乎是即刻便释出一声动情的呻吟，而克拉克也听见了自己压抑的低吼。看着另一个超人埋在布鲁斯的屁股里，舔弄着他的后穴，这一场景即使在克拉克最狂野的春梦里也不可能出现。

他的布鲁斯会喜欢这样吗？舌头伸进那个紧致的小洞里，他的布鲁斯会发出同样的呻吟吗？卡尔知道他的蝙蝠侠喜欢这样，他最开始是怎么发现这个敏感带的？他们这么做过了多少次？

克拉克咬住了自己的嘴唇，捧住了布鲁斯的脸，拇指粗暴地伸进他的嘴里，仿佛想堵住那其中忘情的呻吟，而下一秒，布鲁斯便含住了他的手指，像方才含他的阴茎那样吮吸了起来。

克拉克又有些勃起了。

卡尔掰着布鲁斯挺翘的双臀，后者腰臀部光滑的皮肤和他背上狰狞的伤痕形成了鲜明的对比，同时也增加了一种诡异的美感。卡尔把细碎的吻落在布鲁斯的后穴上，伸出舌头舔弄着那圈收缩的肛肉，然后刺入，用舌头模仿着性交的动作在其中抽插起来。

“噢操……”

布鲁斯抓紧了床单，手臂肌肉完全绷紧。他小幅度地摇晃腰肢，配合卡尔的动作，让他丈夫的舌头能更好地舔开他的后穴。

“克拉克、卡尔……就是那样，拜托。”他含着克拉克的手指，用模糊不清的单词回应着卡尔，“啊，没错……再深一点。”

克拉克的手借势覆上布鲁斯的下巴，抬起他的头，迫使男人和自己对视。

布鲁斯吐出他的拇指，一边摇晃着自己的腰，一边半支着身子看着克拉克：

“比起单纯的润滑液来说，我更喜欢卡尔舔我。等一会，你或者卡尔可以用手指给我扩张。”

“你在试图给我上一堂性教育课吗？”克拉克的手指拂过他的颧骨，“我跟这个老家伙不一样，我第一次上你的时候，可不是个处男了。”

刻薄大师布鲁斯也笑出声来。尽管他的后穴还拿捏在卡尔手里，蝙蝠侠仍公平公正，无可奈何地点点头，朝他的丈夫评论道：

“Well，堪萨斯，这点上你确实不能否认他。诚实地说，这男孩‘嘴上功夫’比你可厉害多了。”

卡尔训诫性地往布鲁斯后穴吹了一口气，拿掌背轻抽了他大腿根两下：

“又或者我是个行动派。”

布鲁斯以哼声作答，发出舒服的呻吟。他撑着身子，另一只手握住克拉克再次开始勃起的阴茎。克拉克伸手覆上他的，牵引着布鲁斯撸动起自己的阴茎。

卡尔直起身，从制服里掏出自己的性器。他欣赏着自己丈夫为另一个超人手淫的样子，性器滑动在布鲁斯的股沟里。

“喜欢你看见的吗？”布鲁斯哑着嗓子说了一句，也不知道是在向谁提问。

卡尔呻吟了一声，一只手捏住布鲁斯的屁股，用他弹性十足的臀肉挤弄、撸动自己的阴茎。另一只手则按住布鲁斯的后颈，指示他去吞咽克拉克的性器。

布鲁斯默契地张开嘴，就着卡尔的节奏开始为克拉克口交。克拉克的性器戳在他柔软温热的口腔内壁上，咽不下的口水顺着柱身流下，打湿了他的阴毛。

“就这样，布鲁斯。”卡尔把两根指头伸进他的后穴，转动着抽插起来。

克拉克的双手埋进布鲁斯柔软的头发，他不由自主地挺动着胯，把更多的阴茎塞进那张漂亮的嘴里。他的视线对上卡尔，后者看着他迷离的眼神露出一个满意的微笑。他伸进第三根指头，朝着一个特殊的角度抽送、按压着。

布鲁斯含着克拉克的性器，模糊地低吼了一声，嘴忽然将他包裹得更紧。克拉克打开透视——他清楚地看见超人的手指是如何抵在布鲁斯的前列腺点上，技巧性地按压着。

“三个指节，”卡尔迎着克拉克的目光笑了一下，“虽然不知道你的蝙蝠侠是否也是相同位置，但我的这个总能为此爽到流眼泪。”

布鲁斯近乎呜咽的呻吟证实了他的话。卡尔抽出手来，扶起布鲁斯的身子。他的眼眶微微泛红了，不知道是因为后穴强烈的前列腺快感，还是被克拉克已经再次勃起的阴茎噎得。

卡尔捧住他的脸，吻上布鲁斯还有些合不拢的嘴，和他交换了一个短暂但淫靡的湿吻：“来吧，亲爱的。”

布鲁斯放开他的丈夫，骑上克拉克的身子。男人的双手抚摸着克拉克的胸口，揉捏着他已经充血硬挺的乳头。卡尔跪在旁边，撸动着克拉克已经被布鲁斯的唾液润滑的阴茎，另一只手则伸出两指，撑开布鲁斯已经充分扩张过了的后穴。

“坐下去。”卡尔附在布鲁斯耳畔命令道。

布鲁斯依言照做，卡尔握着克拉克的阴茎，调整角度，慢慢地把它塞进布鲁斯的穴口。

“啊——”布鲁斯溢出一声窒息般的气音，但卡尔却没有善罢甘休。他捧着布鲁斯的屁股，扇了下臀瓣，示意他放松。他毫不留情地掰开他的穴口，直到帮自己的丈夫完全吞吃下克拉克坚硬的阴茎。骑乘的体位让布鲁斯完完全全地坐在那根巨物上，纯粹是靠卡尔的支撑，他才没有瘫倒在克拉克的胸口。

布鲁斯剧烈地喘了几口气，努力地挺直身子，习惯后穴里的满塞感。他撑在克拉克的腰上，转头对着卡尔露出一个恶劣的微笑，轻轻地晃了晃屁股：

“你知道结束后我会开一个新的文件夹对吧，蝙蝠侠的学术记录。亲爱的，唔，他的鸡巴可能比你长那么一两厘米。”

“啪！”卡尔又打了一下他的屁股，这次留下了一个鲜红的掌印。

“但不一定是把你操得更爽的那根。”他咬住他的耳垂。

布鲁斯朝着卡尔挑了下眉毛，便撑着克拉克的腰开始摇晃起来。欣赏蝙蝠侠紧窄的腰线如何为此而起伏，简直是哥谭市最值得收费的风景之一。布鲁斯绷直了背，仅仅是甩动自己的腰臀，在那根阴茎上一上一下地插着自己。汗珠沿着他的斜外腹肌而滑落，没入他们身体交合的地方。

“B，布鲁斯，你真的应该看看你现在的样子，亲爱的，你实在是——太美了。”

布鲁斯转头，与卡尔四目相对，钴蓝色的双眼里艳光燃烧。他的背部肌肉随着骑动而绷紧，错综的伤口盘踞其上，像一面活的蝙蝠图腾。

卡尔低吼一声，撸动起自己的阴茎。克拉克看着卡尔微白的鬓角和他与布鲁斯对视的眼神，下腹紧绷。他拽住卡尔的手腕，而出乎意料的，卡尔也回握住他的——氪星人相似的体温，此时为了同一个人而点燃。

卡尔弯下身来，和克拉克接吻。一个野蛮、疯狂的亲吻。他们撕咬彼此的嘴唇以纾解狂躁的欲望，却因为唇齿间同属于第三个人的味道，而陷入新一轮的索取。

他们的舌头侵略过对方的口腔内壁，粗喘伴随着水声从他们的吻中传来。这一刻，他们不再担心自己的牙齿会不会咬穿地球生物的下颚骨，他们只是肆意地攻击、争锋。两个该死的不需要氧气的氪星人。

“我应该在我卧室里安摄像头的，”布鲁斯调整了一下姿势，以更好地用身下那根阴茎来填满自己，“这是五年以来，我看过的最能让我性致盎然的画面，我应该把它打印下来，保存两份备份。”

克拉克和卡尔结束了这个漫长得略显过分的吻。卡尔看着他挑挑眉：

“很遗憾，我的丈夫原来居然喜欢看这种画面。”

布鲁斯嘟囔了一声。卡尔的一手抱住他的腰，一手托着他的屁股，开始更快更深将他往克拉克的阴茎上操。

年轻的男人完全领会了他同位体的指令，他配合着卡尔的节奏而挺动着腰肢，使得布鲁斯的每一次挺身都几乎离开那根性器，而坐下时又全根没入。前所未有的快感淹没了布鲁斯的躯体。

“啊、啊！克拉克，请你、啊…操我……啊！太深了！”

布鲁斯被两个氪星人的把戏操得腰都软了，只能倚在卡尔的怀中，胡言乱语地呻吟着。他们又配合了几个挺身，然后卡尔便用眼神示意克拉克坐起身子，他的阴茎因此滑出布鲁斯的后穴。

“唔。”布鲁斯半睁着眼睛，感受到甬道里突如其来的空虚。卡尔在他耳边低语，命令他跪趴在床上。

布鲁斯用四肢支撑着身体，卡尔和克拉克一前一后地跪在他身旁。在这个完美的姿势下，他们能清楚地看见，自己的同位体是怎样操着布鲁斯的嘴巴和屁眼。

卡尔扶着自己的阴茎，拍了拍布鲁斯的脸颊，抵上他嘴唇的弧度。渗出的前液挂在布鲁斯嘴角，被他伸出舌头来舔掉。他的丈夫抬起眼看着他，然后张开嘴含住他的龟头，一点一点吞进卡尔的整根阴茎。

他知道那张嘴的触感、那张嘴的温度、那张嘴所传达的爱意与淫荡——克拉克看着布鲁斯吞咽的动作如此想到。他透过X射线看到卡尔的阴茎是怎样捅进了他的喉咙，方才荒谬的旖想在此刻成真——布鲁斯确实用一模一样的热切，含住了两个超人。

克拉克掐着布鲁斯的屁股，狠狠地捅进那个还没完全合拢的后穴。

“唔——嗯！”嘴里还含着卡尔的阴茎，布鲁斯便被克拉克的动作顶了个猝不及防。他没稳住身子，整个人都被操得往前晃了一下，把卡尔的龟头吃进了喉咙。

“操！”卡尔也被刺激得骂了句脏话。他的性器因为克拉克的动作，整个都操进了布鲁斯的嘴里。男人的喉咙剧烈地收缩着，发出痛苦的呜咽——但那紧致的快感却让卡尔欲仙欲死。

他低下头，布鲁斯被完全撑开的嘴几乎已经抵上了他的小腹，他被噎出了眼泪，只能拍着卡尔的大腿求饶。

卡尔感受到克拉克灼热的目光。

“那种感觉，真的想死在那张嘴里，不是吗？”

克拉克掐着布鲁斯的屁股，露出一个了然而得意的微笑。

婊子——这个词几乎是本能性地跳进了卡尔的脑海。克拉克的手覆在自己丈夫的后腰和臀部上，盖住了自己刚刚打出来的那些红痕。一股热流涌向卡尔的下腹——给克拉克的“邀请”是他先向布鲁斯提出的，但此时此刻，看着另一个男人的鸡巴塞在自己丈夫的后穴里，仍让他忽然感到理智全无。

又或者，这就是他和布鲁斯达成共识时的根本愿望：床上的第三个人，一场公然的偷情，爱怒交杂的性……他们婚姻里不曾具有的过度使用。

卡尔和克拉克交换了一个眼神，开始同时用力地操起布鲁斯前后两个穴。

拉奥，他们从彼此的表情中看出对方有多爽：上下都被填满，布鲁斯跪在他们两个之间无处可逃；那两根尺寸惊人的性器以几乎相同的频率操弄着他，他只能趁着卡尔退出的那短短几秒喘一口气，然后再一次让男人操进他的喉咙；他的嘴和后穴都因为过度的刺激而紧绷着，但这小小的抗拒只会让两个氪星人更爽。

“喜欢哪一根？”

卡尔拭去他眼角的泪水，揉乱他的头发。

他的屁股和脸都已经被克拉克和卡尔的囊袋拍红了，但他们仍没有半点放过他的意思。克拉克抓住他的双手，把他拷在背后，这样一来他的重心就完全落在了那两根阴茎上；卡尔揪住他的头发强迫他仰起头来，然后示意他长大嘴巴，又快又狠地操起他的口腔内壁来。

“唔、唔、唔！”咽不下的口水顺着布鲁斯大张的嘴而流下。克拉克的空出一只手，覆上他早已被前液打湿的阴茎。

“呃拉奥……操。”克拉克钳着布鲁斯的手腕，把那几乎当缰绳一般扣着，以便在他湿热的后穴里驰骋着，“操，布鲁斯，你不知道你这个屁股有多爽……我要射了。”

卡尔附和着发出低吼，操弄布鲁斯嘴巴的动作又快了几分。

“唔、唔、唔嗯……”回答他们的只有布鲁斯愉悦而模糊的呻吟。

两个氪星人几乎是同时在布鲁斯的穴里射出了精液，布鲁斯自己的阴茎也因此痉挛着达到了高潮。

克拉克和卡尔粗喘着退出他的身体，布鲁斯像一尾脱水的鱼一样软倒在床上。他吞下卡尔射在他嘴里的精液，嘴角和大腿上仍有白色的液体缓缓流下。卡尔和克拉克一左一右地躺倒在他身边，两个人伸出手来，把布鲁斯小腹上自己的精液在他腹肌上抹开。

“嗯……”布鲁斯花了好几个深呼吸才找回喘气的节奏，眼角还挂着半干的泪痕。

他张嘴半是埋怨半是玩笑地说：

“帮我个忙好吗，男孩们，不要让花边小报的那些八卦故事成真——我真的不想以三人行的状态被干死在床上。”

“Well——”克拉克支起身子，氪星人光滑的皮肤上覆着一层薄汗，他雕塑般的身材因此而散发出诱人的高潮余韵。布鲁斯的视线逡巡在他明晰的腹肌上，他舔舔自己发干的嘴唇。

克拉克捕捉到他的小动作，手指不安分地掐上布鲁斯的乳头，用指甲刮弄着那点敏感的皮肤：“那或许你该换个正直点的人设了，韦恩先生。”

“比如超人吗，肯特和肯特先生。”布鲁斯笑道。性爱后愉悦的绯红仍挂在他的脸颊上。

“很难说不，不是吗亲爱的？”卡尔亲吻着他被汗打湿的肩头，语调带笑，“在双倍正直面前仍然表现得像个婊子，韦恩先生，我们觉得您的个人形象真的是非常糟糕啊。”

“赤裸裸的诬陷。”布鲁斯望着天花板轻笑着，他的双手在克拉克和卡尔两人的大腿上流连，超人完美的肌肉和大理石般细腻的皮肤让他的小腹又开始隐隐发热，“我这么做只是为了我的种马们啊，我不在这张床上，谁又能来照顾他们呢——”

布鲁斯把“他们”这个词拉得很长。他伸出双手，向下握住了克拉克和卡尔的阴茎。

“Fuck——对、亲爱的，就是那样……”超人射精后的阴茎尺寸仍然可观，布鲁斯尽量握住那两根巨物，就着上面的液体开始为他们手淫。卡尔埋在他颈窝里，随着布鲁斯的动作释出一声愉悦的呻吟；克拉克掐在他乳头上的手指顿了一下，随即又开始用更大的力度揉搓起那颗已经充血的乳粒。

布鲁斯转过头，分别和他们两个接吻，氪星人情欲高涨的低吼被他吞进嘴里。布鲁斯还需要一段时间才能再次硬起来，但仁慈的黄太阳啊，超人并没有不应期这种东西。

他也没指望这卡尔射一次就放过他，很明显，他们还要再“伺候”客人一轮才能完。让这两个性致高涨的钢铁之躯再高潮一次——布鲁斯在心里替自己的腰祈了个祷，蝙蝠侠的后穴却因为这个挑战而饥渴地收缩起来。

“哈、布鲁斯……操……”克拉克和卡尔的阴茎已经开始抬头了。克拉克一只手揉捏着他的胸肉和乳头，另一只手则包裹住布鲁斯的手，快速地撸动起自己的阴茎；卡尔将一连串吻痕烙在他的锁骨和肩膀上，好整以暇地让布鲁斯用自己喜欢的节奏为他手淫。

布鲁斯被超人们灼热的体温包围，他仰起头呻吟，感受着手中的巨物越来越硬：

“操，你们两条发情的氪星狼狗，才这么快就已经硬起来了。”

“全都是为了你，我亲爱的。”

他长着老茧的拇指拂过克拉克的龟头，另一只手则按摩着卡尔性器上的青筋。布鲁斯享受着爱人们在他耳边的呻吟，他挑起又一轮性爱的节奏：

“操……卡尔、克拉克，少他妈废话了，你们两个……操我、用你们的鸡巴操我！”

布鲁斯几乎是在一瞬间被卡尔抱进怀中的。卡尔跪坐在床上，让他背靠着自己的胸膛，那根尚在疲软着的阴茎可怜巴巴地朝克拉克摇晃着；他的双腿大开，卡尔已经全然勃起的阴茎塞进他还挂着精液的臀缝里。

“操……操我，克拉克。”

布鲁斯收紧臀瓣勾引着卡尔的鸡巴，眼睛却直勾勾地盯住克拉克。

“我会的，”卡尔咬住他的脖子，“而他也会的。”

黏腻的一点水声响起，卡尔把性器塞进了那个还在往外留着精液的小穴。粘稠的液体让他这回畅通无阻地就捅了进去，他轻声骂了一句，然后便开始浅浅地在谄媚的肉洞里挺送。

“看看你，布鲁斯。”克拉克凑上来，扳着他的肩和他接吻，“看到我的鸡巴是怎么操你的了吗？”

“你的穴……你的穴口是浅红色的，挂着我刚刚射进去的精液。”克拉克像含一颗硬糖一样舔弄着布鲁斯的嘴唇，“每一次捅进去，你穴口的褶皱都会被我操平，多殷勤啊——而且不止这样，打开X视线，你知道吗布鲁斯，连你的肠道也在收缩着讨好我。”

“啊、啊！”布鲁斯被卡尔的抽插颠弄着，与此同时，克拉克的话语像一剂强劲的春药打进了他的身体，“嗯……对、因为我想被你操，克拉克，用你的鸡巴操我！”

“会的，我当然会操你，”克拉克撸动着自己的阴茎，紧紧地盯着布鲁斯和他的同位体交媾的地方，“因为只有我才能满足你，对吗？你喜欢这种感觉、喜欢得出水——你要我捅进去、操你、射给你，然后整个晚上都含着我的老二睡觉。”

“没错！啊……啊！克拉克、操我！”布鲁斯放纵地呻吟着。卡尔配合着克拉克的话，狠狠地操弄着布鲁斯的前列腺。他又一次勃起了，然而当他的手伸向自己的下腹时，克拉克却阻止了他。

“你硬了，布鲁斯，又一次。”克拉克坏笑着舔弄上他的耳廓，“是因为你丈夫的鸡巴，还是因为我的话呢，婊子。”

克拉克伸出一根手指，拂过他的马眼、龟头、柱身、囊袋，直到会阴。这种隔靴搔痒的动作让布鲁斯更加饥渴，他向后倚靠着自己的丈夫，试图从皮肤的接触中舒缓一些欲望。

“呜——求你了，卡尔、克拉克，亲爱的……我的鸡巴难受——”布鲁斯呻吟着求饶，渴望用暂时的服软换来一次纾解，然而回答他的却是自己丈夫玩味的笑声。

“不行，布鲁斯，这一次你要完完全全靠后面。”

卡尔朝克拉克点了一下头，然后便用臂弯抱住布鲁斯的大腿，把他打开成一个淫荡的M字型。这样像小孩把尿一样羞耻的姿态让布鲁斯呻吟出声，他想要挣扎，但却完全地被钉在了屁股里的那根阴茎上。

克拉克的手指按揉着他的会阴，直到覆上了那个正被卡尔填满了的穴口。

布鲁斯忽然意识到了什么，他的眼睛惊恐地睁大了：

“不，克拉克，不行……我塞不进那么多，会出血的……”

“不要担心，”克拉克吻着他的耳后，“放松，你吃得进的，我们不会弄伤你的。”

克拉克的手指轻轻地摩挲着布鲁斯的后穴。他弯下腰去，仔细地按摩着穴口边缘的皮肤。布鲁斯却本能性地躲避着这般正大光明的视奸，穴口为此而紧紧收缩着。

“Fuck、布鲁斯——”卡尔打了下他的大腿根，“你咬得好紧……放松，否则你等下会伤到你自己的。”

“我知道你可以的……”卡尔灼热的吐息喷洒在布鲁斯的耳后，爱人熟悉的声音让他稍稍放松了一点，“对，就是这样，没事的——我可以先把你舔软。”

卡尔的声音中，克拉克的舌头舔上了他的后穴。奇异的快感瞬时间涌上布鲁斯的大脑——不，不只是被操或者被舔穴的快感，更多的是那种微妙的意识——两个全然不同的恋人进入他身体里最隐秘的地方，他们却共享着同一个名字、同一个身份甚至同一种爱意。布鲁斯在一刹之间以为这是自己疯狂的性幻想，又仿佛觉得自己在被无数个宇宙和其中无数个克拉克爱着。

操，克拉克16岁的生日派对上自己就不应该装圣人君子的，那个时候就应该吻住这个该死的氪星人的嘴，这浓烈的爱意几乎是他生命中最美好的事情之一。

布鲁斯在恍惚中这样想着。克拉克的吻落在他和卡尔交合的地方，他为此而高声呻吟。

“请你、克拉克……就是那样，用你的舌头，拜托。”布鲁斯的声音几乎带上了动情的哭腔，“唔……我爱你，克拉克，我爱你们两个……”

他话语的后半截渐渐弱下去，最终沦为了一阵呜咽。然而听力敏锐的氪星人还是捕捉到了他的告白，卡尔温暖的吻落在他的脸侧，克拉克用手指扒开他的穴口，把舌头伸进去浅浅地戳刺着。

快感灭顶般将他淹没——卡尔粗大坚硬的阴茎和克拉克柔软灵活的舌头同时出入进他的后穴，超人灼热的呼吸落在他会阴和耳后，他为此而大声呻吟着，乞求两人更进一步的动作。

“啊、啊！克拉克，操我，克拉克……”布鲁斯开始主动地晃动腰肢。他一只手向下插进克拉克柔软的黑发里，把他压向自己，一只则反手抚上自己丈夫的腰。

克拉克退出舌头，换进了自己的三根手指。他跟随着卡尔的节奏进出，并不时张开手指扩张着。布鲁斯放浪的呻吟将他脑中所有的理智燃烧殆尽，他含弄着卡尔拍击在布鲁斯屁股上的囊袋，舔掉被卡尔的动作挤出来的、自己刚刚射进去的精液。

“操、操……布鲁斯，拉奥，你真是太美了。”克拉克低声嘶吼着。此时，他眼前的这个小穴已经能吃进他的四根手指和卡尔的阴茎了。

“克拉克，”卡尔喊他，克拉克听见他声音里压抑着的欲火，“操，可以了……进来。”

克拉克直起身子，捏着布鲁斯的下巴和他交换了一个野蛮的湿吻。

“放松，布鲁斯，放松……我要进来了……”

“啊、啊！”

克拉克饱满的龟头塞进他的穴口——四根手指跟超人完全勃起的巨物相比，还是太小了。一阵撕裂般的痛楚从他的下身传来，然而情动的欲浪却盖过了他的理智，布鲁斯的身体都在为这野蛮的快乐而发抖：

“呜……好大，克拉克、不……啊！”

“Fuck——布鲁斯，你好紧，你里面好紧。”

克拉克拍打着他的会阴示意他放松。那个紧窄的穴口顽抗了几十秒，然后开始慢慢接纳进克拉克的阴茎。卡尔也因为克拉克的插入而发出一声愉悦的呻吟，他扳着布鲁斯的臀瓣，帮他吃进克拉克的阴茎。

疼痛只持续了最开始的一段时间，随即布鲁斯便慢慢适应了那种满足感。龟头全然塞进去之后，剩下的柱身部分便也畅通无阻。随着克拉克的一个挺身，两根阴茎完全的没入了他的后穴。

“啊，克拉克，啊！好涨……啊，全部进来了……”布鲁斯呻吟着。他无意识的泪水沿着下颚线滑落，被克拉克吻去，“动一动，克拉克……操我！”

“如你所愿。”两个氪星人在他耳畔异口同声道。

那两根坚硬的性器开始在他的后穴里抽插，时而同步、时而一进一出。氪星人傲人的尺寸仅仅是塞进一根便已然充分，此时两根几乎把他的穴口撑到了最大。克拉克方才射进去的精液充当了润滑，布鲁斯夹在两人的怀抱里，呻吟着全盘接受爱人们的操弄。

“操，布鲁斯，你确实有个全美国最完美的屁股……”克拉克年轻的嘶吼声回荡在他耳畔，“又湿又紧，拉奥，你的穴口被我们撑到一丝褶皱都没有了。”

“Yes please……”布鲁斯发出细碎的呻吟，他的额发在汗水中闪着湿漉漉的光，“是为了你们……我的一切都给你们、都是为了你们……求你，卡尔，就是那样，操我、用你们的鸡巴狠狠操我的屁眼！”

“拉奥啊，天知道我有多爱你现在这副模样。”卡尔含住他的耳垂。

布鲁斯呻吟着，像一支原始的塞壬之歌。这不是他和克拉克平时会有的性爱，他和克拉克往日不会这般……放纵。然而一切如陨石般坠落燃烧，今夜，他们把彼此交付给对方、给疯狂的欲望，今夜，唯有今夜。

两个世界在吸引力中碰撞，世界旋转，今夜是他们所有人的礼物。

布鲁斯的双手揽住克拉克的脖子，硬挺的阴茎拍打在他绷紧的腹肌上。与此同时他转过头去和卡尔接吻，所有淫荡的词句都融化在他们纠缠的唇舌间，变成更放荡的水声。

“啊——我爱你，布鲁斯……操，我真愿意死在你的屁眼里……”克拉克咆哮着，他拽住布鲁斯的手，让他摸上自己的小腹，“我们的形状，感觉到了吗？感觉到我们在操你了吗？”

布鲁斯紧实平坦的小腹随着克拉克和卡尔的出入隆起一个凸起，他的手掌被强迫着按在那里，感受那两根巨大的鸡巴是怎么一次又一次完全地贯穿他。

“对、我感觉到了，我感觉到你们两个又硬又长的鸡巴操进我的穴……啊、啊，克拉克，操我吧，把你们的精液射给我——射给我，把你们的孩子操进我的肚子！啊啊、please……”

“噢亲爱的，我们当然会射给你，射进你这个完美的屁股，直到你怀孕……”

“求你克拉克、卡尔，唔……我要射了……”

布鲁斯的额头抵在克拉克的肩膀上，他胡言乱语着，乞求超人更深更狠的操他。那两根阴茎交替着顶在他的前列腺上，干得他说不出半个完整的句子。

“啊——啊！”

布鲁斯半哑的嗓子发出最后一声放浪的呻吟：他被两根阴茎直接操上了高潮，没被碰过的阴茎射在了克拉克小腹上，白色的液体顺着他的肌肉线条缓缓流下。

“操……你这个淫荡的婊子屁股，射给你，布鲁斯……”

高潮后的布鲁斯疲惫地靠在两个氪星人的怀抱中间，但射精所伴随着的后穴收缩让那两根阴茎体会到了前所未有的快感。细碎的吻落在布鲁斯的颈肩上——几个狠狠的全根没入，克拉克和卡尔同时达到了高潮。

“噢，布鲁斯……”

两个氪星人的射精几乎持续了半分钟，高于地球人体温的精液射进布鲁斯的后穴，激起他肠壁的又一阵收缩，吮出阴茎里更多的液体。他靠在卡尔的胸膛上呻吟着，眼神因强烈的快感而涣散。疲软的阴茎里又吐出一股淡黄色的液体。

他们又维持着这个姿势足足半分钟才分开。克拉克和卡尔扶着软掉的性器退出布鲁斯，让他躺倒在床上。他身下的那一块床单已经是一个灾难了：过程中的精液、肠液和尿水早已把它洇成了深色，而布鲁斯被操得合不拢的穴口此时还在往外流着白浊。他整个人此时都透露出一种高潮后疲惫而餮足的美，被汗水和爱液打湿的阴毛贴在他小腹上，整个腰腹、屁股乃至于大腿根上都盖满了鲜红的掌印。

“噢，宝贝，布鲁斯，你可真辣。”

卡尔坐在他身边，牵起他带着婚戒的那只手，吮吻着他的手背和无名指。

“滚开，你快把我操穿了。”布鲁斯佯怒地瞪他一眼，蝙蝠侠的手精准地扼住他的脖子。

“还有你，你这条不知疲惫的小公狗……就算我对你来说是一次性的，你也不能真打算把我用后即抛吧！”

布鲁斯靠在枕头上，一只脚蹬向克拉克的下三路，却被该死的氪星人敏捷地擒住。他在他脚背上落下一个吻。

“你敢说你不喜欢吗？”

“哈，克拉克！”布鲁斯没有直接回答他的问题，他转向自己的丈夫——他又在用那对无辜的天蓝色双眼看着自己了，“别再想骗我和你玩什么情趣游戏了！”

他看着超人那张阿波罗般的脸孔，他的锁骨上还挂着自己刚刚吻出的红痕。

布鲁斯犹豫了十秒，小声但凶恶地补充道：“——最起码最近一个月里别想！”

来自他们两个的吻应答了他。纯洁、无欲却温暖的吻，布鲁斯伸出手臂搂住他的恋人们，用自己饱含爱意的双唇回赠超人。

次日。

“所有准备就绪，沙耶娜，请输入Earth-0的坐标。”克拉克站在传输台旁，看着布鲁斯指挥操作台背后的超人和鹰女完成设置。那身完美的黑色制服再一次把他严丝合缝地包裹了起来，昨夜所有欢爱的痕迹再一次藏回了凯芙拉纤维下。蝙蝠侠冷冷地站在那里，黑色的披风在他身后无声地散开，像一柄淬了毒的手里剑。克拉克忽然有些恍惚，开始怀疑昨天那个疯狂之夜的真实性。

“超人。”布鲁斯的声音把他拉回现实——他喊的确实是自己，“60秒后你的传送就可以开始了。”

克拉克朝他点点头。

下一刻，布鲁斯走上前来，背对着操作台，将一个冷冰冰的金属物放进他的掌心。

沙耶娜看不到他们的动作，但他知道卡尔的超级听力开着——他的同位体对他笑了笑。

“你知道的，”蝙蝠侠无机质的白色护目镜盯着他，但他面罩下人类的那部分却露出一个属于布鲁斯的坏笑，“我确实在我卧室里安了摄像头。”

“四个机位，克拉克。”布鲁斯压低声音，即使是变声器也盖不住他嗓子里暧昧的沙哑。

“再见，超人。”他转过身去，提高声音，“祝你旅途顺利。”

“再见。”

他朝着布鲁斯的背影和其他人挥挥手。身后的白光亮起，他小声地嘟囔了一句：

“拉奥啊，我从未这么想念我的蝙蝠侠。”


End file.
